Merry Christmas, Love
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: Lucy hasthe perfect Christmas present for her husband... She's pregnant! Will she be able to tell him before her due date or will her plans keep getting postponed? NaLu (NatsuxLucy) family Christmas one-shot.


**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**Now before you say anything, I know, it's not even Thanksgiving yet and I'm already doing Christmas stuff, even _I_ am disgusted with myself.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Lucy walked out of the doctor's office in a daze.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Dragneel." The doctor called. The blonde glanced over her shoulder and gave the woman in a white coat a weak smile. She walked home on auto pilot, her boots squeaking on the snow quietly. Her thoughts swarmed as her nose grew cold in the winter air.

"Pregnant?" She breathed. She chuckled at her own shock. "It's not like I haven't been before," She laughed. Her laughter came to an abrupt stop. "Holy crap, how am I going to tell Natsu?" Her heart started to race, "Holy fudge." She looked around and realized she was on her doorstep. She unlocked the door and stepped into the house. She instantly dropped her bag, kicked off her shoes and disrobed her coat. She quietly walked into the deathly silent house. She smiled as she entered the living room and found a lump of bodies on the floor. One was a blond; one was a bluenette while the other two had salmon pink hair.

The blond stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at his mother sleepily. "Welcome back, mother," He yawned as he stood up and went to Lucy. He wrapped his little four year old arms around her as she crouched down to hug the small boy back.

"Hi Lee," Lucy smiled and lifted the boy into the air. Lee yawned and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Lucy walked into the kitchen. "Why was everybody asleep?" She asked as she set her son down on a cushy chair by the island counter.

"Daddy asked us what we wanted for Christmas. Iggy and I fought about what I wanted and Happy tried to break us up, but ended up fighting as well. And then daddy came and tried to break us up, but ended up just like Happy. We all got tired and then fell asleep." The blond finished explaining and laid his head down on his arms.

"So what _did_ you want for Christmas?" His mother asked as she poured water into a teapot and set it on the stove.

"I want another kid," Lucy froze at her son's answer. "I don't wanna be the baby of the family anymore, and I thought if you had a baby boy or girl, then I wouldn't be anymore."

"Hey Lee," Lucy turned to look at the boy, his head was up and he was rubbing his hands with his small fists. The woman went to the small boy. "You know you'll always be my baby, right?" she asked as she grabbed him in a hug. "Even when you grow up and have a family of your own, you'll always be my baby."

"I know," Lee yawned. "But that doesn't stop Iggy or Happy from teasing me."

"But they're my babies too," Lucy hummed.

"Really?" Lee turned is onyx eye to his mother.

She nodded. "Daddy is too, he's just a big one." Lee giggled with his mother at the thought of Natsu being a baby.

"What are you two laughing at, I'm the manliest one here," Mother and son sobered up at the new and sleepy voice at the door. They both looked at Lee's father, yawning and scratching the back of his neck.

"And my hair is as purple as Laki's" His wife snorted.

"Why are you lying, mother?" Lee asked.

"It was a joke," The mother told him.

"What was?" The three looked to the door as Happy shuffled in the door.

"Mother is going to make her hair purple," Lee told him, scrunching up his nose.

"Really?" The cerulean haired boy's eyes lit up.

Natsu scrunched up his nose. "I love your hair blonde," He commented.

"As do I, so I'm _not_ coloring my hair, you two," She looked at the boys who seemed to pout.

Lee suddenly perked up. "Yeah, blond hair is awesome, there's no need to change it!" He declared. His mother stuck out her fist and the boy hit it with his own.

"Whatever, salmon hair is better," Iggy, the last of the group shuffled in.

"And my hair is purple!" Lee snorted. Lucy and Natsu silently laughed at the perfect impersonation of his mother.

"No, it's yellow," Iggy scoffed.

"That's the joke, you uncultured swine," Lee huffed as he stuck his chin in the air and turned away from his older twin.

"He gets his vocabulary from you," Natsu whispered to his wife.

Lucy nodded vigorously. "Isn't he cute?" she squealed quietly.

"W-w-well, it's better than being… You!" he exclaimed.

"Nice reply, Iggy," Happy patted the pinkette's back. "Maybe a better come back will come back later."

"Shut up, Happy!" He exclaimed as he bolted out of the kitchen. The bluenette chased after him.

Lee sighed. "I better go make sure they don't break anything," He got up and walked slowly out of the kitchen. The tea kettle whistled and Lucy removed it from the stove and poured the water into two cups and added two teabags in them, one cinnamon for Natsu and one chamomile for herself.

"Natsu," the blonde sighed. "I have to talk to you," Her husband looked at her curiously as she handed him his teacup.

"What is it, babe?" He cocked his eyebrow at her. The woman took a deep breath.

How was she going to tell him? How did she tell him the last time? Oh yeah, he guessed she was pregnant before even she did because of her weird-ass cravings.

She took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking in the next room. Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry babe, I got it," Natsu sighed as he set his cup down and went to where the boys were rough housing.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched.

"Really?" she sighed.

**-X-**

A week passed and Lucy wasn't able to tell Natsu about their newest edition to their family. It was Christmas Eve and Lucy thought if she didn't tell her husband soon, she wouldn't get to until her water broke and she was going into labor.

"Mother, I'm too excited to sleep," Lee kicked off his covers for the sixth time.

Lucy groaned. "I know," She sighed, pulling the covers back up her son's small body and tucking him in snugly so he couldn't escape again. "But you gotta sleep, 'kay?" She closed her eyes for a second. "You too, Iggy, don't you dare get out of that bed."

They heard a light squeak come from the boy before he covered himself back up.

"Listen, you two," Lucy sighed as she sat down on Lee's bed. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you get to get up and open presents and see Grandpa Igneel… so _please_," she pleaded. "_Please_ go to sleep." Both boys viewed their mother's tired expression. They shared a look before they nodded.

"Yes mother," They said in perfect synchronization. Lucy smiled at the two boys. She gave them both a kiss on their foreheads and shut their light off. She shuffled into her room; silently thanking God that Happy had fallen asleep on his own on the couch earlier. She peeked into the dark room she shared with her husband to find him lying on his stomach, snoring loudly already. The blonde woman groaned.

It was just another chance to tell him, whisked away.

She slipped into bed next to him and curled up on her side. She slipped a hand under her shirt to lay it on her stomach gently. She smiled gently as she thought of another boy or maybe a little girl running through the house with his or her brothers. She sighed happily, but squeaked as an arm wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"Are you awake?" the blonde asked her husband hopefully, but got no answer. She huffed, but settled back into her husband's chest anyway.

**-X-**

The next morning, Lucy awoke to almost falling off her bed. She screamed, and before she could fall, four pairs of hands grabbed onto her and pulled her back up. She looked at her three sons and her husband, all holding onto her protectively. She sighed in relief and dropped back onto her pillow, closing her eyes.

"Nope, that's not happening!" Natsu exclaimed. "We gotta get up, Luce!" The blonde woman peeked one eye open.

"Why?" She huffed. "I don't see why I can't stay in bed all day long."

"B-But mother..." Lee sniffled. "It's Christmas…"

The mother shot up and dragged the boy into a hug. "I know, I was just kidding," she said as she stroked the boy's blond hair.

"Baby," Iggy scoffed under his breath.

"My baby," Lucy said in defense.

"And you're almost no older," Natsu said, dragging the boy into his own hug.

"I am nine minutes and thirty seven seconds older than him!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"I'm still two years older than both of you," Happy snorted as he crawled over to join his mother and younger brother in the hug.

"Alright, alright, let go of me, old man!" Iggy yelled as he pulled himself out of his father's grasp. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for opening presents!" He rubbed his hands together before he took off out of the room.

The other two boys quickly forgot their mother as they joined their brother in their race down stairs.

Lucy stared after the boys. She looked over to Natsu slowly, but he was already looking at her.

"Fine! Go, I'll be down in a minute," She exclaimed as she turned away from him to get out of the bed. Before she could get up, two arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was placed on her cheek. As soon as he was there, he was gone and out of the room. She giggled as she heard him run down the stairs.

The blond woman got up and went to her bathroom. She did her usual routine of relieving herself, brushing her hair and washing her face. She walked slowly down stairs, a hungry feeling in her stomach she looked down at her almost flat tummy and sighed. In just a few months she would blow up like a balloon and then she would bring a new life form into the world.

She hoped this time around would be better than the time with the twins, mother of goodness and gracious and all that is holy, that was a living hell.

When she reached the foot of the stairs she expected to see paper wrappers everywhere, but to her surprise, all four males sat on the floor, legs crossed with expectant and excited facial expressions. As they saw the only woman in the house, their faces grew thirty times brighter. The three youngest boy's heads shot to their father.

"When mom says 'go'," He told them. The blond was once again the subject of their stares.

"I'm hungry," She said. The boy's faces dropped. "That means stockings first." All at once, the boys shot to the fireplace to retrieve their stockings and empty them on the floor. Lucy watched them for a minute before she shuffled into the kitchen. She opened the pantry looking for something specific.

Peanut butter.

She found the desired jar and brought it out and placed it on the counter. She went back to looking through the pantry until she came across a box of cookies with chocolate drizzled on them. She pulled them out and opened them, then placed them by the peanut butter.

She opened the jar and dipped the cookies into the nutty goodness.

"What are you eating?" she looked at Natsu who was standing by the doorway, his nose scrunched up at her breakfast. "You're gonna get fat off of that." He commented as he dug in himself.

"Christmas calories don't count," she recited. "And that's a fact, Jack."

"Yes they do, so please don't spoil that wonderful body because of some stupid saying," He pleaded.

"More for you to love," Lucy huffed.

"That's true," He chuckled. So together they sat, eating their not-so-healthy breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Iggy yelled.

"No!" Natsu shouted back, rushing to the living room. "Sit down, I'll get it." The boy did as he was told and Natsu rushed to the door, knowing who it was. He jerked it open. He grinned as he saw who was at the door, "Dad!"

"Natsu, Merry Christmas!" Igneel Dragneel grinned back at his son before he was clasped in a hug.

"Merry Christmas," Natsu replied. He released his father and opened the door wide. "Come on in!"

The two went to the living room where Igneel was instantly tackled by his three grandchildren.

"Oi," Lucy called through a cookie in her mouth as she came into the living room, holding her jar of peanut butter in one hand and her cookies in the other. "Get off your grandfather," she ordered. The boys jumped to obey her.

"Lucy," The redhead grinned as he got up off the floor. He embraced his daughter-in-law.

"Hi, dad," she hugged him awkwardly with the food in her hands. The man pulled back and looked at the things in her hands.

"What are you eating, Lucy?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"That's what I asked," Natsu chuckled.

"It's Christmas, no judging," she huffed.

Igneel shrugged at her statement. "So Lucy…" The man gained a sly smile. "Am I going to have any more grandchildren soon?" Lucy choked on her cookie.

"Dad!" Natsu exclaimed. "Holy cow, you already have three!"

"But I want at least seven more!" His father whined.

"Seven?" Lucy squeaked.

"Yes, that would make ten in total," The man nodded sagely before his eyes were filled with light and sparkles. "Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"How about we stop at four?" Lucy's question gained her strange looks.

"We have three kids, Luce," Natsu cocked his eyebrow at her.

Lucy chuckle nervously. "I know that, silly," she lightly hit his arm. She cleared her throat. "I meant we should have one more."

"I agree!" Lee shouted. "A girl, so it would be the baby in the family instead of me!"

"You'll always be a baby," Iggy stuck his tongue out at his younger twin. Lee was about to launch when Happy came in between them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"You guys, it's Christmas, we have more important things to think about, like the importance of family, how we love each other and opening presents. Especially that last one, that one is _really_ important." The three adults laughed at the children who looked at the pile under the Christmas tree like dragons going after prey.

"Alright, fine, 'go'," No sooner had Lucy gave the order, than the three were upon the pile of boxes, ripping them open. The two Dragneel men sat down on the couch and Lucy went to join them, but was stopped by the doorbell ringing. "Who could _that_ be?" The blond muttered as she passed her food to her husband and went to get the door. She opened the door and almost fainted when she was the massive group by her door. People started to pour into the house, Lucy almost getting trampled under them. After she came out the corner in which she was hiding, she went into the living room where the large group was exchanging greetings and such.

"Lucy!"

"Lu-chan!"

Before the mother could register what was happening, she was tackled to the ground by two of her best friends on the planet.

"Levi, Lisanna," The blond gasped under the weight of the two women.

"Get off my mother!" Lee yelled as he tried to tug Lisanna off, Happy took to Levi.

"Sorry boys; your mother is ours now!" Lisanna declared as she shot up, pulling the poor, confused blonde into the kitchen, the bluenette tailing closely behind. They sat Lucy down at the island counter.

"Merry Christmas!" they told the blond, who was still trying to process everything. Her eyes widened and her gaze switched between the two women.

"Why is everyone here?!" She demanded as she shot up from her seat.

"Well…" Levi trailed off and looked to Lisanna.

"We just _had_ to come and see our beautiful, wonderful Lucy, dummy!" The white haired woman cried as she enveloped her in a hug.

"Yeah, Lu-chan, we haven't seen you in _forever_!" Levi exclaimed as she joined in the hug.

"But why _my_ house, and why _now_?" She whined.

"Because Lu-chan, we love you," Levi smiled at her best friend.

"B-But dinner…" Lucy buried her face in her hands. "I don't have enough food for this crowd!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"Lucy, don't cry," Lisanna scolded. "Everyone brought food, since it is _us_ barging in on _your_ house on Christmas."

"Yes, Lucy, I apologize for coming unannounced," The women looked to the kitchen door to see Erza Fernandes.

"Erza!" Lucy cried happily. "I'm so glad you're here too!" More tears fell down Lucy's face.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Natsu came in behind the redhead. He looked at the two by her. "What, you guys break up, or something?"

"Like we would do that," Lisanna scoffed as all three women clung to Lucy. "Lucy is our bae and we are hers, so you can go now."

"You realize she is _married_ to me, right?" Natsu deadpanned as he placed Lucy's forgotten food on the island by the blonde.

"That doesn't matter," Levi shook her head. "We are still closer than you will ever be, Dragneel."

"Wow," Natsu laughed. "You realize I've had two children with this woman too, right? And adopted a third?"

"That's easy," Lisanna giggled. "She divorces you, marries us and then we adopt your children!"

"Mother, you're leaving daddy for a woman?" Lee stood in the doorway, tears in his eyes. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Lee took off. The blond mother and the pinkette father ran after the boy.

The rest of the day was filled with stress for the poor little pregnant Lucy, and she could practically _feel_ her hormones about to make her blow up the entire day. And she was only less than a month along.

"Lucy, we're going now," Gray smiled at the blonde, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking his eight month pregnant Juvia home.

She'll look like that in a little while.

The mother looked around her empty house. At least her guests had the decency to clean up after themselves before they left. It was mostly under Erza's, Levi's and Lisanna's orders, but Lucy was glad anyway.

She sunk down on the couch with a cup of peppermint coffee and a novel Natsu had just given her today. She tuned out the Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer movie the boys were watching and opened the hardback and started to read. Sometime later, Natsu came in the middle of the movie and lied down on the couch, his head resting on his wife's lap. Around the end of the movie, the boys fell asleep.

Lucy slipped off her glasses and placed them on the coffee table along with the book she was reading. She glanced at the clock on the wall; it told the blond it was nine in the evening. Lucy glanced to the recliner close to the couch that held two child-like forms. One had blue hair while the other was a blond. At the foot of the recliner laid another one, but this one had pink hair. The woman looked around the living room in the dim light of the lamp that sat by the arm of the couch. She looked down to her husband's peaceful features.

"Natsu, can I tell you something?" She asked her sleeping husband. To her surprise, he stirred and peeked his eye open to look up at his wife.

"Shoot," He whispered.

The blonde brought her hand up and placed it on her stomach. "I… Um…" She paused. "Damn, why doesn't it get any easier to tell you things?" She asked. Natsu sat up and scooted closer to his wife.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"Well, I'm thinking your dad is a psychic or something," Lucy giggled slightly.

Natsu cocked his eyebrow. "The only thing he predicted today was Lee was going to be taller than Iggy, and there is no way to tell that for a _long_ time."

"No, he didn't _predict_ this, _per_ _say_… He um… this morning, he asked if he was getting another grandchild soon…" She searched her husband's face.

"Yeah…?" He yawned.

"And I said I wanted another child," She turned her hand in small circles in the air.

"Yeah…?" Natsu trailed off again, confusion was still evident in his face.

"Alright, let me put it this way," She took a deep breath. "I have one more Christmas present for you." She paused. "Natsu," she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. "We're having another baby, I'm pregnant." Natsu blinked at her for a full minute silently.

"Wait, for real?" The pinkette's eyes went wide. His wife nodded; a small smile on her face. A huge, face splitting grin grew on Natsu's face. He dove for her and she fell back on the arm of the couch, earning a squeak from the blonde. Natsu kissed his wife's lips repeatedly. "I love you, Luce!"

"I love you too, Natsu," Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, her lips pressing against his.

"Wait, why are you giving it to daddy when I asked for a baby?" Both adults looked to the chair. Lee sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You asked for a baby for Christmas?" Natsu cocked his eyebrow at his son as he got off his wife and sat up.

"Yeah," The boy crawled off the chair, careful not to wake his brother and climbed onto the couch next to his mother and father. "If mother had another baby then I wouldn't be the baby anymore and Iggy wouldn't tease me as much," He explained as he leaned against his father's arm. "It'd be even better if it was a girl," He yawned. "Because then I'd get to play 'over protective brother' when she gets older."

"And you're only four?" Natsu cocked his eyebrow at the half asleep blond. He nodded sleepily.

"You see, he gets his brains from me," Lucy nodded as she also leaned against her husband's shoulder. Natsu kissed Lucy's temple.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He mumbled.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu," Lucy muttered.

"Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**I gotta say, I may use Lee in other fics, because I _love_ him!**

**I also really liked writing the little LisxLucexLevxEr scene. XD It was fun!**

**Do you know how this fic got started? (I would be impressed if you did before reading the enclosed explanation****. Freaking psychics, man!****) It all stared with my imagining the position Natsu and Lucy was in at the end, him lying on the couch with his head in her lap, Lucy reading a book. And then somehow, it turned into a Christmas, pregnancy fic...**

**I have a pretty weird mind if you haven't figured that out yet.**

**Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
